Found Someone Better
by Reizna
Summary: A oneshot giftfic to Zanisha. Lenne found something out about her current boyfriend and broke up with him. Riku is her friend.Feelings are beginning to change. RikuxLenne


A/N: This is a Christmas giftfic for Zanisha, the mastermind behind RikuxLenne. Her drabbles pwn this. I may write others in the near future.

**Kanemori** - in loving memory of the soon-to-be-departed Kane of SDM.

* * *

"Shut up, Shuyin!" screamed the latest candidate for Destiny Islands teen pop idol contest. Many turned to look at her, including her friend with unusual silver hair, who was currently on the second level of the school. His name was Riku Kanemori. Everyone save him and two other people were confused at the scene. 

"Damn it, Lenne! Listen to me!" The blonde Captain of the Blitzball team let out a sigh of frustration, feeling her glare on him. Shuyin Asuka began to walk up to his girlfriend, who looked very angry. When she was within his grasp, he wrapped his arm around his songstress.

Riku looked down upon them, shaking his head and sighing. 'When will this guy learn?'

"Please, Lenne. Let me explain th-" He was cut off. Lenne pushed him away, crying tears of rage.

"Listen! Ha, Shuyin! I know what I saw! You were making out with my little sister last night!"

This statement earned many gasps and shocked faces. However, Riku was not very surprised. He always warned her to watch out for guys like him.

"Shuyin blinked, stunned. "Lenne….I….I'm…"

"Shut up! Don't even apologize." Lenne muttered.

Hearing his friend speak as she turned away and seeing that Shuyin was advancing toward her, Riku stepped onto the ledge of the second story of their campus and jumped off. He landed on his feet, right in-between the bickering couple.

"Asuka, that your way of telling a girl 'I'm-dumping-you'? By going and making out with her sister?" Riku questioned.

The blonde glared at Riku. Lenne looked at Shuyin, emotionless as she crossed her arms over her breasts, saying words nearly all of the student body didn't expect to hear from her.

"Shuyin Asuka, we're through. Have fun with Yuna." At that, she walked away without another word to her ex. After one last glare at the team captain, Riku followed her.

He knew it was inevitable that something like this would happen if you knew what Shuyin's personal history was. After all, Shuyin had many girlfriends. All of which were innocent and he had dumped. However this time, the girl had dumped him. A first in all of Shuyin's relationships with girls.

Walking side-by-side with the Shuyin's ex, Riku lightly chuckled. Lenne turned to him, looking into his eyes. Strange it may sound. Staring deep into the aquamarine hue of his eyes. Riku's eyes, her own friend's eyes! But she couldn't help noticing his light eye color.

"Lenne, something wrong?" Riku suddenly asked, breaking out her trace. Lenne looked away, lightly blushing.

"It's nothing, 'Ku." She answered. Riku looked at her, still chuckling.

"Didn't I tell you Asuka was trouble?" He asked.

Lenne let out a sigh. Riku Kanemori had been right for the something hundredth time. Shuyin was definitely trouble.

"Just say it already if you're going to say it."

"Ha, I told you so." Riku said, with a grin that reminded Lenne of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Walking down a hallway full of lockers and doors, both Riku and Lenne felt the stares from the upperclassmen and the lower classmen. Lenne sighed. They must have seen or heard about the entire affair earlier. They heard whispers. But they had ceased when Sora Ayanami and Kairi Miyazuki came into view, cheerful as ever.

"I was wondering what happened out there." Kairi said, glancing at Lenne, whose eyes were dry, red and puffy. Sora cocked an eyebrow, looking at the eldest member of their little circle of friends. Riku simply nodded.

"Shuyin left Lenne here for her freshman sister, little innocent Yuna, ne?" The espresso-colored head asked.

"Yeah, Lenne claimed to have seen them together last night." Riku replied.

Kairi was half-listening, but staring at the other end of the hallway. The red head raised her hand from her side, pointing over Lenne's shoulder. "It's him." She whispered.

Lenne didn't dare turn around. Her three friends could sense her anger and didn't want to hear another fight from both of him. Ignoring Shuyin's attempts to talk to Lenne, the four walked with the backs to him to their next class.

"Bastard. When it's over, it's over, right?" Sora asked. Lenne nodded.

"Lenne! Lenne! LENNE!" Shuyin yelled from the other end of the hallway.

At this point, the songstress was beginning to get annoyed. Looking to her side, she saw a certain blonde, Tidus talking to his upperclassman cousin, who was one of Shuyin's many ex-girlfriends. Of course, she had heard about the argument. News travel fast around Destiny High.

Spotting Lenne, Larxene looked at her, cocking her head to the head. For once, that blonde was willing to do something for someone other than her current boyfriend, Axel and herself. She nodded at Lenne. The look on her face said 'I'll-distract-him-just-run'.

"Thanks, Senpai. I owe you one." Lenne muttered, starting to sprint out the front doors with Riku, Kairi and Sora.

'Thank god, it's dismissal.' She thought as soon as the dismissal bell rang.

Since he was a guy and could ran faster than a few of his friends, Riku was ahead by a bit. He glanced back at Lenne. Her hair beads moving with her hair back and forth. Her eyes staring ahead, determined to get away from her ex.

How beautiful she looked even if she was in her school attire, not in performing mode. Hey wait - but she was his friend. One he had known for a long time. He couldn't start thinking about that now. She had just broken up with Shuyin.

Even if he liked her, he wouldn't want to ask her exactly after her little argument with her ex.

Riku let out a sigh. Sora noticed this, wondering what was wrong. He decided to talk to his friend later about it.

"Alright, I guess we lost him. I better head home now. Bye." Lenne waved, running down the street and turning the corner to a two-story house, where a short-haired girl with one sapphire, one emerald eye and short, chestnut-brown hair was unlocking the door.

"Yuna, we need to talk now." Lenne said to her younger sister.

* * *

When Kairi left to go to Selphie's for an all-night study session, Riku and Sora were left, wandering around the town on their island. Sora looked at Riku, who was kicking sand on the beach. 

"You were looking at Lenne pretty strange earlier. I'm guessing you like her." Sora stated immediately. Riku's cheeks turned light red.

"I am….not." He replied simply, turning his back on Sora. The chestnut Chocobo head grinned. His friend was in denial. He could tell.

"Jeez, the chances of you liking Lenne Ikari were pretty implausible." Sora muttered.

Riku froze. Sora had used the word 'implausible'. Was this the same Sora he had grown up with? Well, he was stating the truth anyway.

"Sora?" Riku called. Sora looked at his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what implausible means?"

"Nope…..I don't."

"You idiot." Riku sighed, sitting on the sand, staring out into the ocean. Sora laughed as if he knew something he wasn't supposed to,

"So I take it you've liked her all this time." The brown-spiked haired young man laughed. Riku glared at him.

"Drop the damn subject, Sora." Riku said, keeping his cool. Sora tried to stop, but he just could not stop laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sora muttered. Hearing that, Riku got up and tackled his best friend.

* * *

"Sis, I'm sorry about Shuyin." Yuna muttered. Lenne knew her sister was actually sorry for that. The elder sister sighed. 

Yuna had no idea what was going to happen to her if she stayed in a relationship with Shuyin for more than a month.

Lenne pulled out two chairs out of the dining room table and left for the kitchen. She took out two glassed and poured the same amount of cold water in both of them.

Sitting in one of the chairs, Yuna wondered what her sister was going to tell her.

"Yuna, I have a story to tell you." Lenne said, walking back to the dining room with the two glasses. She set them down and took a sip from her own glass. She wiped her mouth when she was done and put it down again. Then she began.

"There were naïve girls, each asked out by the same guy one at a time. After a month, each relationship would end after a certain incident. Then, the guy met a girl whom he said 'was different from the rest'.

The girl was told by one of her friends to just tell the guy that she wasn't interested in him. She didn't listen. Her friend didn't stop her. So, the guy and girl went out. It was fun for them while it lasted.

Then, on the day exactly one month after he asked her out, he had brought her home with him. His parents weren't home. They were there alone, just the two of them. He had asked her to sleep….to have sex with him. That girl said no and left."

Yuna was listening intently. Lenne could tell. In Yuna's bio-colored eyes, a look of wonder was what her sister was.

"Lenne, who was the girl?" The younger sister asked. Lenne looked directly into her sister's eyes.

"That girl was me, Yunnie." She simply replied. She didn't regret telling that story.

"That means the guy is-"

"Shuyin Asuka, your current boyfriend." Lenne finished for her.

Yuna sat there in shock. Her hand covering her mouth as she gasped. Lenne observed Yuna's reaction, slipping at her water. It was very much like her own when Riku had told her about Shuyin.

'Reminds me of me a month ago alright.' She thought.

"If he screws you now, your life's over. You won't be able to finish high school!" Lenne suddenly stood up, shouting. Yuna gulped. She had never seen Lenne like this ever except earlier at school.

"But Shuyin says he 'loves me'-" Yuna was cut off. Lenne shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Yuna, that is the same crap he threw at all the girls he dated," Lenne cocked her head to the side, pointing at Yuna, "It is just a trap to get what he wants."

Yuna sat in silence, fingering the top of her full glass. Why didn't she think before she made out with Shuyin? Yuna felt so stupid.

"Promise me something, Yunnie." Lenne said, placing her hand on her sibling's head, standing up. Yuna looked up.

"Promise what?"

"That you'll find someone better than that bastard, Shuyin."

Yuna smiled. "Yeah, sure. I will."

* * *

Sighing the next day at school, Lenne knew she had a problem. She needed a date for the Christmas dance even though she'd be the one performing onstage for that. That dance was in a week. She didn't have a date. 

"The blitz ball team is going to be back tomorrow along with Shuyin. You need a date before then!" Kairi exclaimed, setting Lenne's food tray down next to her own, settling down next to Lenne.

Rumors had it that Shuyin didn't have a date either. Yuna Ikari had dumped him before the team left for Luca. Lenne smiled. That served him right.

"Yeah, I know, Kai." Lenne answered. She was determined to get a date before Shuyin came back to ask.

As they began to eat, someone unexpected came to eat with them. It was the blonde, Larxene.

"If you don't have a date, why don't you ask someone like your friend - what's his name - Kanemori?"

Kanemori…she meant….No way! She was his friend.

"Riku?" Lenne asked.

Larxene nodded, grinning. "Yeah, better him than Asuka, right?"

Kairi nodded in agreement slowly. Then, she looked over her shoulder to Sora, who was nodding.

* * *

After Sora told his friend what was said, Riku split out what he was drinking. 

"I knew she had a talent for seeing things. But this…this is just bizarre." He replied, glancing over at the other table.

"But it's worth a try, ne?" He said, cocking his head, smiling.

* * *

It was the day of the dance. Lenne was all dressed up and ready to sing. Everyone was there, waiting for her to sing. However, something happened backstage. Shuyin came and saw someone wish Lenne luck by kissing her. 

"That's my woman you're kissing."

"Your woman, Shuyin? I thought she dumped you." Riku replied, turning to face him.

Shuyin ran up to punch him. Riku ducked, side kicking the blonde, causing him to fall over. Shuyin jumped back on his feet, ready to punch.

"I'm going to make you regret this, Kanemori." Shuyin hissed.  
Lenne didn't like where this was heading. She stepped up and in-between both of them, glaring at both of them with her chocolate-colored eyes.

"Stop it, both of you." She said. Lenne looked at Shuyin, who appeared to be chuckling. A shiver ran down Lenne's spine.

"Little Miss Goodie goodie, you're still mine no matter what." He said. The tone of his voice scared her.

"Shut up!" She screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Riku didn't do anything. It wasn't his battle. But it was Lenne's. Shuyin laughed, seeing that Lenne couldn't tell him off. He advanced forward, to get closer to her.

"Fuck…off…" She whispered. Her voice was weak. But Riku heard it. Shuyin did not, but he saw her mouth move.

"What was that, Ikari?" The blonde asked.

"FUCK OFF, SHUYIN! I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!" She screamed.

Both of the males were stunned. She had just cursed. Larxene, who was offstage, began to laugh, earning stares from other people.


End file.
